Dream Floor Show
by ClosetedBitch
Summary: This is kind of a crossover between Glee and Rocky Horror but...its only just a dream. This really makes no sense and its totally random. Not much Klaine. Sorry XD


Music started, the curtains were down. All of a sudden the curtains were drawn, and four marble statues stood on the stage, dressed in corsets, fishnets, stilettos, and feather boas. Their faces were painted on, a different color for each.

There was a 'zap' noise and the furthest statue stage left came to life.

It was great when it all began

I was a regular Frankie fan

Kurt held his boa above his head, dancing just a little bit

But it was over when he had the plan

To start-a working on a muscle man

Now Kurt was full on dancing, waving his boa around and shimmying his hips. Something not often seen. Then again. When do you usually see Kurt in a corset and stilettos? Not often.

Now the only thing that gives me hope

Is my love of a certain dope.

Now Kurt was kicking like some sort of can can dancer. His white face, blue eyeshadow, and rep lips made him look even more porcelain. And he was making rather…sassy? sassy faces at the "audience"

Rose tints my world

Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain

If Kurt were a girl, he would be showing some major boobage right now….

But now it was someone elses turn in the limelight. Another "zap"sound was heard and the next statue came to life.

Im just seven hours old

Truly beautiful to behold

Now Jeremiah tromped forward. A little wobbly on his high heels and as full of his gorgeous self as ever.

And somebody should be told

My libido hasn't been controlled

Jeremiah was now making rather….innapropriate dance moves. Ah, but wait. He's not done just yet.

Now the only thing I've come to trust

Is an orgasmic rush of lust

His feather bow was now in between his legs….his poor boa.

Rose tints my world

And keeps me safe from my trouble and pain

Another "zap"!

Sam wobbled up throwing an arm above his head

Its beyond me

Help me, Mommy!

Ill be good, you'll see

Take this dream away

He attempted to walk across the stage, wobbling as he went. How could he just be thrown into this floorshow? He didn't even get to practice walking. And as he ended with a rather….spastic turn, he fell to the ground.

What's this, lets see

I feel sexy

Sam stretched his fishnet clad leg up and had a look of absolute pleasure on his face. But then his leg started to shake….

Whats come over me?

He stood up and you could see his eyes were painted red, as were his lips.

Woo! Here it comes again!

Sam started to shake again. But it was someone else's turn for center stage as another "zap" was heard.

Whah…uh… I feel released

Bad times deceased

Wes had his head in his hands, eyes shut.

My confidence has increased

Reality is here

Wes was running his fingers over his face and body, walking forward, playing with his boa…..rather….seductively. Something very strange for such a rule stickler.

The game has been disbanded

My mind has been expanded

It's a gas that Frankie's landed

We had now thrown his arm above his head, still holding onto his boa.

His lust is so sincere.

Kurt and Jeremiah were posing on one side of the stage as Sam and Wes posed on the other.

The flimsy blue curtains behind the four came up as trumpets blared. Behind the curtains stood Blaine in front of the RKO background. The stagelight glared on Blaine as we zoomed in. Blaine was dressed in a pink corset, fishnets and heels (of course), two mismatched long gloves, and a fur wrap. His hands were placed on his hips.

Whatever happened to Fay Wray

That delicate satin draped frame

As it clung to her thigh

How I started to cry

For I wanted to be dressed just the same.

Blaine kicked a lever of some sort and as he continued to sing, the floor started to move and stairs were presented. Blaine walked down them as he sang.

Give yourself over to absolute pleasure

Swim the warm water of sins of the flesh

Erotic nightmares beyond any measue

And sensual daydream to treasure forever

Now he was taking off his fur wrap…

Can't you just see it

Ooh ooh ooooooooh

Then he jumped into the mist, making a splash. As the mist disappeared it revealed Blaine seated on a lifesaver (labeled S. S. Titanic) and in a pool.

Don't dream it…..Be it

Don't dream it…..Be it

Don't dream it…..Be it

Don't dream it…..Be it

As this continued the other turned, joining in, and in like some sort of trance they lept into the pool. Swimming around eachother, kissing eachother, discovering eachother.

Ach! We've got to get out of this trap.

Before this decadence saps our wills

Artie in his wheelchait, left out of the love fest onstage, observed the five in the pool judgingly.

I've got to be strong and try to hang on

He was showing signs of difficulty, like he was giving into absolute pleasure as well.

Or my mind may well snap!

And my life will be lived for the thrills

On the last words his lifted his leg up, to see that it was working (AHH) and to find that he was also wearing fishnet and heels.

In the pool, Sam broke a kiss with Kurt

Its beyond me, help me mommy!

But Kurt jus went back in and shoved his face against Sams….

Now Wes sang

God bless Lilly St. Cyr!

Then Blaine sang a lot of "my"'s totally changing the mood of the song into something jazzy and happy.

I'm a wild and an untamed thing

I'm a bee with a deadly sting

He was now dancing in the pool as the others held onto the sides and kicked. Stage hog….pool hog?

Get a hit, and your mind goes ping

Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sounds rock on

Gonna shake it till the life has gone

He was now out of the pool and dancing around. Plus that tattoo on his arm? Totally fake.

All five (six?) of them repeated the last verse, high kicking and dancing about. Artie just wheeled himself around the stage kicking. Totally ruining the mood. And it was quite obvious that Sam was a bad dancer. All of their makeup had pretty much been washed off. And right as they thought they were going to have a happy ending David and Mercedes appeared from the back of the theatre. David pointing a laser gun at Blaine.

Frank n Furter

It's all over

Your mission is a failure

Your lifestyle's too extreme

David and Mercedes were wearing matching gold and black dresses. Awesome-tastic gloves, tights, heels, and womens undergarments. Mercedes kind of had a Bride-Of-Frankenstein hairstyle going.

I'm your new commander

You are now my prisoner

We return to Transylvania

Prepare the transit beam

Kurt bolted up in bed. Breathing heavily, eyes as big as Emma Pillsburry's.

"What. The. FUCK?"

This was certainly the last time he pigs out on junk food while watching Rocky Horror just before going to sleep.


End file.
